48 Hours 2
by Sapphire93
Summary: Sequal to 48 Hours Duh!. Oneshot. Summary inside. Complete choas fic. R&R PLEASE!


**_Ann: Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT...if you read the first 48 Hours story, you would know that I don't own them...and I don't own Ginger Ale._**

**_Summary: Master Splinter gets drunk this time. Leo panics, he gets Raph to help him take care of him, Mikey is cleaning up the lair, April is still sick, and Donny is taking care of April. R&R PLEASE!_**

**_48 HOURS TWO:_**

**_MASTER SPLINTER GETS DRUNK_**

**"I still do not understand how you boys can get drunk!" Master Splinter yelled.**

**"Sorry..." the four brothers said.**

**"It's was Donny's fault!" Raph yelled.**

**"It was not!" Donny snapped. "It was Mikey's!"**

**"How was it my fault?" Mikey asked.**

**"If you hadn't picked up that bottle, none of this would have happened!"**

**"No, none of this would have happened if you told me that it was beer! But, noooo, you had to tell me that it was grape juice!"**

**"Like I said, if you hadn't picked up the bottle, I wouldn't have thought that, and you wouldn't have drinken it and you wouldn't have told Raph, Leo, and I to drink it, too!"**

**"BOYS! STOP BICKERING NOW!" Master Splinter yelled. "I really honestly do not care who's fault it was, but I want all four of yu to clean this lair! Now!"**

**"Ok..." the four brothers went to work.**

**In the guest room...**

**"And how are you feeling?" Master Splinter asked.**

**"A little better..." April answered. "Sorry about the weekend..."**

**"No problem...I just cannot beileve that they would do something like that..."**

**"Then again, Donny couldn't tell what it was."**

**"He could have told Michalangelo that he did not know what it was."**

**"Well, yeah, but then Mikey would have kept bugging poor Donny to tell him what it was. If he knew it, or didn't know it. So, to save time, Donny probably just said it was grape juice. That's what it looked like to me."**

**"Oh well...it is over now..."**

**"Yeah...can you go get me some Ginger Ale?" April asked.**

**"Yes." Master Splinter left.**

**In the kitchen...**

**Master Splinter opened a cabneit and got out a cup and went over to the frige. he put some of the ginger ale in the cup and found a bottle behind it. _Huh? What is this? _Master Splinter sniffed it and took a little sip. _Mmmm...this tastes very good... _Master Splinter took three more sips and put it back. "I have to bring this to April..." Master Splinter almost got out of the kitchen until he realized that he was adicted. He ran back in the kitchen and started to gulp it down.**

* * *

**"Master Splinter? Helllllooo? Master Splinter?" April called.**

**"What is it?" Leo walked in.**

**"You father went to go get me a drink 20 minutes ago and never came back!"**

**"Really? I'll be right back."**

**"Seriously?"**

**"Yes, seriously!"**

**In the kitchen...**

**"Master Splinter?" Leo walked in and saw his sensei lying on the floor smiling. "Master Splinter! Are you alright? What happened? Did you--um...no offense or anything, but you smell..."**

**"THIS STUFF IS GOOD!" Master Splinter yelled.**

**"Uh, oh! I forgot! Raph bought more beer while we were still drunk!"**

**"What's going on in here?" Raph came in.**

**"Why did you have to buy more beer?" Leo asked.**

**"I was drunk! I had no clue what I was doing!"**

**"Shell..."**

**"...Why...?"**

**"Master Splinter went in to go see if April was feeling better and she asked him to go get her a drink. He said ok, came in here, and apparently, he found the extra beer bottles you bought and look! He smells! And he drank half of them!"**

**"This isn't good..."**

**"Leo...Leo! I thought you said you were coming right back!" April yelled.**

**"I'm sorry, April, but please, shut up for two minutes and I'll be there in a minute!" Leo yelled.**

**"Oh, fine! I'll just sit here, be sick, and die!" April yelled.**

**Raph started laughing. "She sounds funny when she's sick."**

**"Not now, Raph! Come on! We have to get Master Splinter out of here!" Leo said.**

**"And go where?"**

**"I don't know..."**

**"What are you doing?" Donny stood at the doorway.**

**"Donny! Hi! How ya doing?" Leo asked.**

**"Good...how are you?" Donny was confused.**

**"Oh, I'm just fine! Listen, could you do me a favor?"**

**"Sure..."**

**"Bring this to drink to April?"**

**"Sure..."**

**"Thanks, bye!" Leo pushed Donny out of the kitchen.**

**"Good, Leo...he won't suspect a thing!" Raph said.**

**"Oh, shut up and help me get Master Splinter in his room!"**

**"Leo? Where's my drink?" April walked in.**

**"Donny's bringing it to you! Go back to your room!" Leo yelled.**

**"Why do you have to be so loud?"**

**"I'm sorry, just leave! Please!" Leo walked April out of the kitchen. "Ok, now let's get Master Splinter out of here! Fast!"**

**"Leo, I can't find April." Donny walked in.**

**"Are you kidding me? Donny, she just came in here and she just went back to her room! Now go!"**

**"Geez...someone needs a nap..." Donny left.**

**Raph started laughing.**

**"Raph, stop laughing! We have to get master Splinter in his room!" Leo yelled.**

**"Hey!" Mikey came in.**

**"What, Mikey...?" Leo asked.**

**"I just realized something..."**

**"What?"**

**"How come I'm the only one cleaning in there?"**

**"Donny's taking care of April, and Raph and I are helping Master Splinter go to his room!"**

**"Why does Master Splinter need help?"**

**"Long story! Just go clean up and we'll help you as soon as we can!"**

**"No, tell me!"**

**"Go!"**

**"Tell me!"**

**"Fine! Fine! While we were drunk Raph went out to buy more beer and since we're not drunk anymore, we don't drink it anymore, Raph forgot he bought some, Master Splinter found it, drank it, and now he's drunk! Now go back and start cleaning up again, understand?"**

**"Ooooo...Raph's in trouble!"**

**"Mikey! Go! Now!"**

**"Ok..." Mikey left.**

**"Let's hurry!" Leo turned around. "Raph?"**

**"What?" Raph replied.**

**"Where is he?"**

**"Where is who?"**

**"Master Splinter! Where'd he go?"**

**Raph turned around. "Hey, he's gone! Where'd he go?"**

**"I was asking you that!" Leo yelled.**

**"Oh. Well, I don't know where he went."**

**"You could've watched him while I was getting rid of everybody!"**

**"He probably just went up to his room." **

**"He better have!" Leo ran up the stairs with Raph following him. "He's not here! Raph, he's not here!"**

**"Yes he is..." Raph was looking in Leo's room.**

**Leo walked over next to Raph. "No, he's not!" Leo looked in his room.**

**"Yes, he is. See? All snuggled up in your bed!" Raph smiled.**

**"I don't want him in my bed! I want him in his bed!"**

**"Oh well! Better just leave him there until morning. You can sleep in his bed tonight."**

**"Nooo! I need to sleep in my bed! He has to sleep in his bed!"**

**"Leo, your better off just leaving him there where he is now!"**

**"I can't have him sleeping in my bed! No! I just can't! He has to sleep in is own bed!" Leo walked in his room.**

**"Leo..." Raph said.**

**"Help me get him in his room."**

**"Leo..."**

**"Help me get him in his room!"**

**"Why don't you just leave him?"**

**"I told you! Now help me!"**

**Raph helped Leo pick him up and then they heard April walking up the stairs.**

**"Leo! Raph!" April yelled.**

**Raph and Leo dropped Master Splinter.**

**April walked in. "Didn't you guys hear me calling you?"**

**"Um, no." Raph said.**

**"Oh. Well, I need help." April said.**

**"With what?"**

**"The tv isn't working again..."**

**"Again!"**

**"I just said that."**

**"Can't you go ask Donny? We're kinda busy, now." Leo said.**

**"Ok..." April started leaving. "By the way, where'd Master Splinter go? Ever since I asked him to get me a drink he disappeared." **

**Raph whipped around to see no Master Splinter. "Oh...crud..." Raph turned around again and smiled.**

**"He went to the little boys room." Leo said.**

**Raph's smile ran away. "Why don't you just say bathroom?"**

**Leo elbowed him the stomach.**

**"...Ow..." Raph fell on the bed.**

**"Don't you mean the little rats room?" April asked.**

**"Um, sure." Leo replied.**

**"Ok...I'll go ask Donny to help me...see you guys later..." April left.**

**"Bye, April!" Leo said.**

**"Bye..." Raph waved.**

**"Ok, where the shell is he!" Leo whipped around.**

**"You had to get him up!" Raph said. "Well, now he's up."**

**Later in the kitchen...**

**"I can't find him anywhere!" Leo walked in.**

**Raph sat at the table. "I couldn't find him, either..."**

**"Where could he have gone?"**

**"I don't know."**

**"Guys?" Mikey walked in.**

**"What?" Leo and Raph looked up.**

**"Casey's on the phone and wants to talk to you." Mikey said.**

**"Ok." Leo said.**

**Mikey handed the phone to Leo and left.**

**"Yeah?" Leo answered.**

**"Hi, Leo?" Casey asked.**

**"Yeah."**

**"Hi, listen, could you drop by my house real quick?"**

**"Why?"**

**"I don't know...it's just Master Splinter's up here and he says he needs more. More what?"**

**"...Raph and I will be right there!" Leo hung up. "Come on, Raph!"**

**"Wait--where are we going?" Raph ran after Leo.**

**"Casey's house!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Master Splinter's there looking for more beer!"**

**"Wow! I never knew that that stuff was so adicting!"**

**"Yeah, well, it is!"**

**"Leo! Raph!" Donny yelled.**

**"What?" Leo and Raph stopped.**

**"Where are you guys going?" Donny asked.**

**"We have to run to asey's house for a minute." Leo answered.**

**"Why?"**

**"Long story short, Master Splinter's drunk, and he somehow got in Casey's house and he's up there looking for more beer."**

**"How did he get drunk?"**

**"Can we explain later?"**

**"No."**

**"Oh, fine! While we were drunk, Raph bought more beer bottles, Master Splinter found them, and now he's drunk!"**

**"He's yelling at us not to drink it, yet look at him!"**

**"Oh, just help Mikey and continue taking care of April!"**

**"Ok. Hurry back." Donny said.**

**"We'll try." Leo and Raph left.**

**At Casey's house...**

**"What do mean he left?" Leo asked.**

**"Once I got off the phone with you, I came back in here and he was gone." Casey answered.**

**"This is fun..." Raph said.**

**"No, it's not! Our dad is out there somewhere drunk!" Leo yelled.**

**"Leo, have you heard anything called sarcasim?"**

**"Yes, but--never mind...we have to go..." Leo walked out of Casey's house.**

**"Bye!" Casey yelled.**

**"Bye!" Raph followed Leo. "Now what?"**

**"Now, we search New York City."**

**Back in the lair...Midnight...**

**"That was a waste of time..." Leo said.**

**"Tell me about it..." Raph said. "I'll see you in the morning and then we can go look for him again. Good-night." Raph left.**

**"Where were you?" Donny walked over to Leo.**

**"Searching New York for Master Splinter...we couldn't find him..." Leo said.**

**"Well, I have only one thing to say."**

**"What?"**

**"Then next time you go out looking for someone, make sure you have your shellcell!"**

**"Why?"**

**"Mikey tried calling you but neither of you would pick up!"**

**"Why were you two calling Raph and me?"**

**"Master Splinter came back!"**

**"He came back?"**

**"Yeah. He wasn't drunk, either...he was normal...he was back to his normal old self."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah! And then when he went to bed and April went to bed, you and Raph still weren't home, so mikey tried calling you, and I tried calling Raph, but none of you would pick up."**

**"So, Master Splinter has been here the whole time?"**

**"Yep."**

**"And he's in his own bed now?"**

**"Yep."**

**"And he's normal? Not drunk?"**

**"Yep."**

**"I'm gonna kill Raph..."**

**"Why Raph?"Donny asked**

**"I don't know!" Leo ran upstairs and into Raph's room. **


End file.
